Sinful Perfection
by LadyLucifer13
Summary: AU-YAOI El siempre ha tenido la habilidad para ver la belleza en todos lados, en todas las personas, menos en el mismo. Un pequeño error del destino le llevará a conocer a la unica persona que le enseñará que todo en el mundo es bello, incluso el dolor.
1. Prologo

**Nombre:** "Sinful Perfection" [Pecadora Perfección]

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Autor:** Lady Lucifer.

**Clasificación:** NC-17.

**Parejas:** Xanxus x Squalo, quizás se nombren otras.

**Género:** AU, Drama.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Yaoi [¡¡PORNO MAS ADELANTE!!], violencia, algo de sangre, un poco de drama, angustia, mucho dolor y todas esas cosas que normalmente se asocian a esta pareja.

**KHR no me pertenece.**

"**Sinful Perfection"**

**Prologo: Equilibrio.**

**Todos** le conocían.

Todos estaban concientes de su **maravilloso talento**, el cual se veía reflejado en cada uno de sus trabajos.

Cada uno de esos trabajos más **hermoso y asombroso **que el anterior, nunca dos fotografías iguales.

Simplemente tenía un **don** para mostrar la belleza en cualquier cosa, persona o lugar, de su cámara y de su visión maravillas saludaban al mundo.

Pero lo que solo algunos tenían el privilegio, o quizás la mala suerte de saber, era el hecho de que lo único que podía compararse con su maravilloso talento para la fotografía, era su **mal temperamento**.

Si bien cuando se trataba de sacar una fotografía, o de lidiar con ciertos detalles, mantenía una apariencia silenciosa y practica, cuando las cosas no salían a su gusto, simplemente explotaba, su temperamento era lo otro que le había dado fama.

Nadie podía creer que alguien tan talentoso tuviera una actitud como la de el, pero al parecer era una forma de mantener cierto **equilibrio**, pues en algo coincidían todos al conocerle…

Su talento solo podía compararse con su **propia belleza**.

Un detalle que al parecer el mismo fotógrafo pasaba por alto la mayoría del tiempo.

¿Es que acaso no se percataba de que su largo cabello blanco era **llamativo?**

¿Es que acaso no podía notar como todos le **miraban** con adoración al momento de trabajar? ¿Cómo le siguen los pasos cuando camina por la calle?

De algo se puede estar seguro. Por mas de que puede ver belleza en cualquier cosa, lugar o persona…

Al parecer **no podía** ver la belleza en el mismo.

Una triste y cruel ironía que el destino se encargaría de reparar.

Aunque fuese a la **fuerza**.


	2. Capitulo 1: Una fotografía

**Nota de la autora: **Realmente no creí que me demoraría tanto en terminar de escribir este capitulo, pero es que este fic al igual que "Blood in the shadows" lo estoy escribiendo a medida que me va llegando la inspiración, y como me la he pasado escribiendo "Insatiable" no me había podido detener a escribir esto, imaginar que solo me quedaba un poco para terminar el capitulo.

Así que aquí les traigo el capitulo uno.

Espero les guste y me dejen comentarios, sin comentarios no habrá mas capítulos.

Besos.

Lucy.

"**Sinful Perfection"**

**Capitulo 1: Una fotografía.**

El estudio estaba en completo silencio, nadie se atrevía a siquiera respirar demasiado fuerte, quienes no les conocieran y les vieran en esta situación simplemente pensarían que estaban completamente locos, pero los trabajadores, fotógrafos, maquilladores, estilistas, vestuaristas, todos ellos sabían a la perfección el porque debían guardar silencio, y sabían a la perfección también que sucedería si no lo hacían.

Su jefe, era alguien peculiar y algo difícil de tratar, pero un genio en lo que respecta a su materia. Así que lo mejor era seguirle en todo lo que ordenara para así evitarse escenas como la sucedida hace unos días atrás.

El solo recordar aquel incidente hacia temblar a todos y les recordaba el porque debían siempre tener a su jefe de buen humor, a pesar de que eso fuera terriblemente difícil de lograr.

¿Quién hubiese sabido que Superbi Squalo sabía usar una espada? Y que sabía usarla como un completo profesional.

¿Acaso existe algo que ese hombre no pueda hacer?

Era una de las constantes interrogantes que abarcaban la mente de todos aquellos que compartían su diario vivir con tan "especial" jefe.

El silencio del estudio se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, por esta hizo acto de presencia un hombre de unos 25 años, alto e impecablemente vestido con una polera cuello de tortuga negra y unos jeans, su largo, realmente largo cabello blanco iba completamente suelto acariciando su espalda, en su mano llevaba su celular y de su hombro colgaba una cámara.

Sin siquiera esperar una palabra un chico se le acercó con una carpeta y una tasa de café, ambas cosas que recibió mientras guardaba su celular en su bolsillo sin siquiera mirar a quien le entregaba dichas cosas, algo a lo cual estaban todos acostumbrados y que esperaban se mantuviera así, el solo hecho de reconocer a alguien lo convertía en objetivo de su ira cuando perdía las casillas, así que el anonimato era lo mejor para mantener su trabajo, y su vida.

Y de repente, el albino notó el silencio y el hecho de que todos le estaban mirando…

_¡¡¿¿Qué hacen allí de pie??!! ¡¡Trabajen!! ¡¡Hay que entregar las fotografías de la revista en una hora!! ¡¡Y las modelos del photoshoot de la semana están por llegar!! – _comenzó a gritar, provocando que algunos no acostumbrados aun a su forma de trabajo temblaran en su lugar.

_Enseguida – _respondieron aquellos que habían logrado sobrevivir al genio durante suficiente tiempo como para saber que si no cumplían con las expectativas de este, las cosas se pondrían feas.

_¡¡YAMAMOTO!! – _gritó como alma que lleva el diablo, haciendo temblar la gran mayoría de cosas de cristal que pendían de las paredes, y a algunos empleados.

De la nada, o mas bien de una de las puertas que había en el estudio, apareció un chico de unos 18 años, cabello corto negro, con una mirada despreocupada en el rostro, el asistente de Squalo, el único que parecía ser de cierta manera inmune a la forma de ser del fotógrafo, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que se fuera el objeto de desquite del albino la mayoría del tiempo, de cierta manera la forma despreocupada de ser del moreno le ponía algo histérico…mas de la cuenta.

_Dime – _interrogó el moreno, ese era otro detalle que muchos del estudio no comprendían del todo, Yamamoto Takeshi era el único que tuteaba al albino, ya sea porque simplemente no se preocupada de detalles como esos, o quizás era su forma de ser, pero era un algo curioso que siempre atraía la atención, en especial cuando los dos comenzaban a interactuar de un manera que no involucraba gritos, porque si involucraba gritos lo mejor era huir lo mas rápido posible en busca de refugio.

_¿Alguna cosa que decir? – _interrogó el mayor mientras se detenía frente a una mesa y dejaba su cámara sobre esta, en la mencionada mesa habían otras cámaras y algunas fotografías que comenzó a revisar con cuidado, a la espera de que su asistente comenzara a darle el informe de mensajes y de cosas a hacer. Después de todo, era un hombre ocupado.

_No mucho que decir realmente – _dijo el moreno - _La familia Vongola insiste que tome las fotografías de la fiesta de este domingo, dicen que realmente quieren que vaya – _comenzó a enumerar el menor mientras el otro soltaba ciertos gruñidos

_Si que son insistentes…_- soltó el albino sin levantar la vista, mientras dejaba unas fotografías a un lado y otras las miraba con odio, casi como si esperara de que se les prendiera fuego espontáneamente, así de malas era, según su criterio… - _¿Algo mas aparte de la insistencia Vongola? - _inquirió

_Si…- _le dijo el menor con una sonrisa en los labios - _Dino-san llamo…- _le informó a lo que el mayor levantó la vista y la clavó el Yamamoto.

Sin poder evitarlo, todas las miradas se clavaron en los dos, el moreno y el albino parecieron no notarlo siquiera.

Todos los que trabajaban en el estudio, sabían perfectamente de Dino Cavallone, jefe de una familia de dudosa reputación, pero lo suficientemente poderosa como para hacer olvidar esa duda. Todos sabían que su nombre solo provocaba estragos en su jefe.

Pero no era eso por lo que todos se habían volteado a escuchar la conversación del jefe y su asistente, sino que porque sabían que entre Dino y Squalo existía una relación que ninguno de ellos quería terminar de entender. La curiosidad era parte de la naturaleza humana y a veces simplemente era demasiado irresistible…

Sabían que ahora que salía el nombre de Dino Cavallone en la conversación, la cosa se pondría rápidamente peligrosa.

_¿Dino? – _inquirió Squalo deteniendo todo lo que hacia, achicó los ojos, mirando peligrosamente al moreno, el cual había comenzado a rascarse la cabeza nerviosamente, todo el mundo comenzaba a ver hacia donde iba todo esto, la explosión era inminente e inevitable.

_Si. – _respondió Yamamoto con cierta duda, mientras retrocedía unos cuantos pasos del albino.

_¿Y que es lo que quería el estúpido caballo? – _preguntó con la voz filosa, a la espera de cualquier cosa que el otro pudiera decir para así comenzar a despotricar contra todos. Cada uno de los presentes a la espera también…

_Que…que venía en camino…- _dijo de corrido mientras terminaba de protegerse detrás de un maniquí que llevaba un precioso vestido para la sesión fotográfica del día.

Y solo eso bastó para que el caos comenzara.

Squalo comenzó a gritar cosas sobre estúpidos caballos y malcriados hijos de mafia y un sin numero de cosas mas, de las cuales la mayoría eran bien coloridos insultos en contra del ya mencionado Dino Cavallone.

La gente de staff había hecho lo posible por escapar de la ira de su jefe, mientras que Yamamoto recuperándose de su pánico inicial, ahora se encargaba de proteger las fotografías, para así no tener que repetirlas en caso de que Squalo las arruinara en su ataque de ira. Alguien tenía que preocuparse de detalles como esos cuando el albino entraba en estado berseck.

_Porque no se toman un descanso y nos dejan solos unos momentos – _se escuchó una voz varonil desde el umbral de la puerta, todos los trabajadores que aun seguían en el estudio miraron en esa dirección, encontrándose con un joven de la misma edad de Squalo, con el cabello medianamente corto y rubio, vestido impecable con un traje de tela, su sola apariencia gritaba elegancia y mucho dinero.

Todos supieron de inmediato de quien se trataba…

_¡¡NO LE DES ORDENES A MI GENTE!! – _gritó Squalo desde el otro lado del estudio donde estaba entretenido haciendo pedazos una escenografía que habían usado para una sesión fotográfica hace unos días atrás.

_Sugiero que salgan ahora antes de que esto empeore…_- susurró, sabiendo de que a pesar de ello la gente en el estudio le escucharía, de la misma manera que sabía que el albino también había escuchado.

_¡¡MALDITO CAVALLONE!! ¿¡Que es lo que quieres ahora!? – _le gritaba mientras se acercaba al rubio a grandes zancadas, a lo que este se sentó en un escritorio cercano, dando vía libre a los trabajadores para escapar del lugar lo mas rápido posible.

_Yamamoto-kun quédate – _le detuvo al ver que el moreno también pretendía salir del estudio - _Esto también tienes que escucharlo…- _dijo Dino como quien no quiere la cosa.

Si de algo podía jactarse el joven Cavallone, aparte del hecho de que era muy rico, era de su capacidad para enloquecer a Squalo sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, el albino parecía desesperarse con su forma de ser, quizás el haber estudiado juntos en su adolescencia le había dejado para siempre harto del rubio.

_¡¿Que te dije de ordenarle a mi gente?! – _le gritó nuevamente el albino mirándole con odio, lanzándole cuchillos con los ojos. Si las miradas mataran Dino estaría muerto hace tiempo ya.

_Que no lo hiciera – _le respondió con simplicidad - _Ahora siéntate y escucha – _dijo el rubio con firmeza, a lo que el albino estrecho la mirada y se sentó sobre otro escritorio algo alejado de Dino, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar lo que este fuera a decir, mientras que Yamamoto se colocó de pie junto a su jefe.

_Habla, antes de que pierda la paciencia contigo otra vez._

_Esta bien, esta bien…- _levantó las manos en señal de rendición - _Siempre tan agresivo tiburón…- _soltó el rubio con una risita que hizo al albino soltar un gruñido.

_Dino…_- dijo con voz peligrosa, una clara advertencia de que si no hablaba ahora le asesinaría de manera lenta y dolorosa.

_Este domingo hay una fiesta, tu asistente y tú están cordialmente invitados_. – dijo sin miramientos, a lo que Squalo simplemente enarcó una ceja, para después mirar a Yamamoto.

_¿La fiesta Vongola_? – opinó el moreno pasando la mirada del rubio al albino y viceversa. Squalo le miró

_¿¡La fiesta Vongola!? _– soltó el albino mirando al rubio.

_Si y no _– dijo el rubio – _La fiesta se llevará acabo en la mansión Vongola, pero muchas otras personas están invitadas, incluyéndome e incluyéndoles._

_¿Y porque yo? – preguntó_ el albino mientras se cruzaba de brazos – _No soy nadie importante o rico, ni tengo tratos turbios con la mafia. – _explicó mientras se colocaba de pie y se acercaba a la puerta.

_Lo se…pero…- _intentó decir el rubio.

_Si eso es todo entonces, puedes irte – _le interrumpió indicándole la puerta con un movimiento de cabeza.

_Es divertido ver como no te das cuenta de tu propia fama –_ soltó el rubio sin moverse un centímetro de donde estaba, el moreno pasaba la vista de uno a otro, a la espera de la siguiente palabra.

_Es hora de irse…- _Squalo no estaba dispuesto a escuchar mas de la boca de Dino.

_La invitación esta hecha – _dijo mientras sacaba de un bolsillo de su chaqueta un sobre, para después entregárselo a Yamamoto. – _Espero que puedan ir, la fiesta no seria lo mismo sin ustedes…_

_Seria un placer…- _le respondió Yamamoto mientras recibía el sobre y sonreía como solo él sabia sonreír. El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la puerta que el albino mantenía abierta para el….

_Dino…- _otra advertencia.

_En especial sin ti Squalo…- _dijo mientras se detenía junto al otro, el cual le miró con enojo antes de gritarle a todo pulmón.

_¡¡FUERA!!_

Una vez que el joven rubio salió del estudio, el silencio inundo todo el lugar, después de todo los únicos dos que quedaban eran Squalo y Yamamoto, este ultimo paso la mirada por el sobre que Dino le había entregado, era la invitación para la fiesta.

_Em… ¿Squalo? – _comenzó a decir, a lo que el albino se volteo y clavó sus ojos claros en los oscuros del menor

_Ni una palabra Yamamoto – _ordenó Squalo a su asistente. – _Ni una palabra…_

_Pero seria una buena idea…_

_Yamamoto…_

_Ya sabes, para promocionar tu trabajo y todo eso…- _el albino se detuvo ante eso, tal vez Dino tenia razón, aunque nunca se lo diría o siquiera lo admitiría en voz alta, pero quizás su fama era mas grande que lo que el creía, y que mejor forma de comprobarlo que yendo a esa fiesta.

Después de todo, era solo una fiesta. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

_Yamamoto_

_¿Si?_

_Lleva el maletín numero tres, iremos a esa fiesta_

_¿A trabajar? – _inquirió el moreno.

_Por supuesto. – _y esa fue la respuesta definitiva.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

No estaba muy seguro por que había acabado en esta situación y en este lugar, pero de algo estaba seguro, su cliente así lo había querido, así que si el cliente lo pide el cliente lo obtiene, esa era una regla que no estaba dispuesto a quebrar jamás…

Así que por esa razón se repetía mentalmente, había acabado metido en una fiesta de alta sociedad, rodeado de gente adinerada, grandes empresarios, artistas y jefes de mafia, ante esto ultimo entendía un poco mejor porque le habían ordenado asistir a la dichosa fiesta, pero no por eso se sentía mas a gusto, muy por el contrario…

Por lo menos podía aprovechar para observar…

_//Conocer el ambiente…el lugar…la gente//_

Cualquiera de todas las personas presentes podría ser su próximo objetivo, todo dependía de lo que dijera el cliente. Tomó una copa de licor de la bandeja plateada que llevaba un mesero, de un trago se terminó todo el contenido, para luego dejar la copa vacía sobre una mesa cercana.

Comenzó a caminar por entre los invitados, pasando la mirada por aquí y por allá, mirando detenidamente algunas cosas, a algunas personas…

Frunció el ceño…

No le agradaba la gente, no le agradaba la gente reunida en un solo lugar, y no le gustaba como la gente le miraba al pasar.

Su cabello negro desordenado, levemente largo que cubría algunas de las cicatrices que llevaba en el cuello y en el rostro, cicatrices que con los años habían ido desapareciendo, las plumas que salían de un lado de su cabello y que terminaban descansando en su hombro brillaban con un color carmesí, de la misma manera que sus ojos.

Su mirada era tan roja como la sangre que podía derramar con sus manos. Llevaba un impecable terno al igual que todos los presentes, denotaba elegancia, una elegancia a la que nunca podría acostumbrarse pero que podía fingir con total naturalidad. Su caminar era seguro y demostraba poder, firmeza y cuidado, como si cada una de sus acciones estuviera impecablemente medida…

_Es bueno ver que decidiste venir – _pudo escuchar que alguien decía cerca de el, con cuidado de no llamar la atención se volteó para ver quien era el que hablaba y con quien.

Al mirar con detenimiento, se encontró con el joven hijo de la familia Cavallone, el cual conversaba con un alguien al que no podía distinguir por completo, pero si algo pudo notar es que tenía un largo cabello blanco platinado. No pudo evitar enarcar una ceja ante el llamativo individuo al cual a causa de la visual y de la interferencia de terceras personas no podía ver por completo, pero al que podía escuchar perfectamente

_No te hagas ilusiones Dino, no vine aquí a entretenerte. – _le respondió con la voz cargada de fastidio

_Squalo, dijimos que no provocaríamos revuelo – _una tercera voz, mas calmada había interrumpido la conversación

_Así que viniste a trabajar._ – esa era la voz de Dino

_Si, Vongola me contrato, tu sabes, el mejor de los mejores solo para tener le mejor trabajo –_ dijo con soberbia

_Lo se lo se…_- le respondió el rubio – _Pero no olvides divertirte un poco._

_No lo olvidaremos – _le dijo aquel dueño de la voz calmada.

_¡Yamamoto!_

_Lo siento._

Dejando de lado aquello, prefirió dirigir su atención hacia otras cosas…

Continuó con su inspección panorámica de todos los presentes, pudo distinguir aparte de al joven Cavallone, al heredero de la familia Vongola, al tutor de este, un hombre de nombre Reborn, junto a este su joven amante, un chico que no parecía tener mas de 18 años, con un brillante par de ojos verdes. Pudo ver también a varios otros empresarios y jefes del bajo mundo.

La fiesta sin lugar a dudas estaba repleta de gente llamativa, pero no podía distraerse, estaba aquí para prepararse, para conocer su entorno, para estar alerta.

_Es bueno ver que pudiste venir – _escuchó una voz a su espalda, con una mueca de disgusto se volteo, encontrándose con el hombre que le había contratado, un viejo de unos 50 y tanto años, cabello blanco, perfectamente vestido, con dos mujeres voluptuosas a cada brazo.

_No vine a festejar. – _le respondió cortante.

_Lo se, lo se –_ le respondió el viejo indicándole a las mujeres que le acompañaban que les dejaran solos – _Acompáñame tengo una oficina esperándonos._

Tras ese breve intercambio de palabras, el ojirojo se encaminó siguiendo al viejo que había contratado sus servicios, pasaron por entre los invitados sin ser notados, hasta llegar a una puerta.

Una vez en el interior de aquella oficina iluminada apenas por la chimenea encendida a un lado del escritorio, el mayor se sentó en uno de los sillones que allí había, mientras que le pelinegro se quedo de pie, cerca de la puerta, a la espera de que el otro hablara de una vez.

_¿Entonces? – _inquirió el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos, impaciente, todo esto comenzaba a molestarle demasiado

_Necesitamos que se deshagas de todos aquellos que son cercanos al líder de la familia Cavallone._

_¿Todos los cercanos?_

_Si, amigos y amantes en especial, los mas importantes – _dijo el viejo dibujando una sonrisa de medio lado, notando como los ojos del otro brillaban peligrosamente

_¿Limite de tiempo?_

_No_

_¿Alguna otra especificación?_

_Ninguna, has lo que te plazca, solo desaparécelos. _

_Perfecto – _el pelinegro se volteo dirigiéndose a la puerta, cuando la voz de su cliente le detuvo nuevamente.

_¿Y la paga?_

_Yo le haré llegar el precio por mi trabajo._

_No menos que perfecto_

_Nunca menos que perfecto_

_Un placer hacer negocios contigo Xanxus._

Y tras eso el ojirojo salió de la oficina.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La fiesta había sido un completo éxito, por lo menos en el aspecto del trabajo, en lo que refiere a lo demás, el solo hecho de soportar al rubio Cavallone a su alrededor, le había dejado con un temperamento peor que el cotidiano.

Despachando a Yamamoto y ordenándole que llegara temprano el día lunes al trabajo, para así comenzar a ver las fotografías tomadas durante la fiesta, el albino se dirigió a su departamento, dispuesto a dejar atrás la fiesta y la molesta voz de Dino, la que parecía zumbar en sus oídos aun.

El vehiculo, un taxi le dejo en la entrada del edificio, en el tercer piso se encontraba su departamento, esperándole exactamente como lo había dejado en la mañana.

Ahora que lo pensaba, había pasado demasiado tiempo fuera de casa, el trabajo realmente le consumía casi todo el tiempo.

_No necesito nada mas… - _se dijo a si mismo mientras que con chaqueta al hombro se adentraba en el vestíbulo y luego en el ascensor.

Con sus manos enguantadas se acarició la frente pasando por su cabello largo blanco. Lo único que quería en este preciso momento era descansar y dormir, después de todo mañana era domingo, lo que significaba no trabajo, no Yamamoto Takeshi y su alegre personalidad que solo le desquiciaba, y no asistentes incompetentes que parecían escuchar todas las palabras que salían de cierto rubio odioso que disfrutaba de molestarle con su sola presencia.

Oh si…mañana podría dormir hasta tarde, descansar un poco, quizás incluso practicar un poco de espada, hace ya un tiempo que no tomaba una katana, realmente le hacia falta liberar un poco de estrés, no que no lo liberara con sus asistentes, porque al gritar realmente se liberaba un poco.

Sacando las llaves de su bolsillo abrió la puerta del departamento, una vez en la oscuridad de su hogar cerró la puerta a su espalda y se adentro en la sala sin siquiera encender alguna luz, simplemente guiándose por la costumbre y el hecho de que conocía cada detalle a la perfección. Con pasos lentos se adentro por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación, una vez allí dejo la chaqueta sobre una silla cercana y se arrojó sobre la cama, sintiendo la suavidad del cubre cama.

_Realmente necesitaba esto…- _soltó con la voz amortiguada por la tela de la cama, con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro comenzó a dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo al mundo de lis sueños.

No habían pasado ni dos horas desde que Squalo había regresado a su departamento y de que dormía en su cama sobre las sabanas, cuando un extraño sonido se hizo escuchar, sonido que le despertó abruptamente.

_¿Pero que demonios? – _susurró poniéndose de pie y acercándose a pasos sigilosos a la puerta de su habitación.

En medio de su siesta había logrado deshacerse de sus zapatos y de sus pantalones, ahora solo llevaba la camisa blanca que había estado usando durante la fiesta en la mansión Vongola, sintiéndose un poco desprotegido decidió tomar la katana que descansaba en la pared, colgada como un trofeo, sintiendo el mango de la espada entre sus dedos se sintió mas tranquilo, así que con algo mas de seguridad abrió la puerta de su habitación, la oscuridad del pasillo le saludo y fue allí que se arrepintió de no haber prendido ninguna luz al llegar. Así que estirando un poco el brazo intentó alcanzar el interruptor de la luz, para así iluminar el pasillo, estaba por alcanzarlo cuando una mano sujeto su muñeca y de inmediato el miedo lleno todos su sentidos. Miedo que duró solo unos segundos, después de todo, él tenía una espada en las manos.

El maldito ladrón que había creído una buena idea entrar a su departamento estaba por ver lo equivocado que había estado.

De inmediato Squalo golpeo con el puño de la espada la mano que le sujetaba y se colocó en pose defensiva, a la espera de un próximo ataque, el intruso se ocultaba entre las sombras, el albino sonrió ante esto y encendió la luz, al hacerlo notó que no había nadie.

_¿No tan valiente ahora? – _soltó, sabía que el intruso seguía en el departamento, casi podía sentirlo, simplemente se escondía, a la espera de una oportunidad para atacar. – _Vamos. Sale de donde quiera que estés. _

El fotógrafo no había siquiera terminado de decir eso cuando una sombra demasiado rápida para siquiera ser considerada humana se le abalanzo, no alcanzo a mover la espada, su atacante le arrebato el arma en un limpio movimiento y le arrojó al suelo. Squalo podía sentir la pierna del individuo sobre su pecho, manteniéndolo firmemente en el suelo, mientras que una mano enguantada le sujetaba del cuello.

La presión en su cuello comenzaba a impedirle la respiración, si esto seguía así seria cosa de minutos para que perdiera la conciencia, y quien sabe que podría pasar si eso sucedía. El albino comenzó a pensar rápido, lo más rápido que su cerebro algo agitado podía pensar. De reojo pudo notar que su espada no estaba muy lejos, notó también que no la había alcanzado a desenfundar, podría servirle para golpear a su atacante.

Comenzó a forcejear, manteniendo la atención de su atacante en su rostro, en una de sus manos, mientras sigilosamente con su otra mano alcanzaba su espada, al momento de sujetar el mango de esta, se percato de algo que le dejo petrificado un segundo, detrás de la mascara de su atacante, pudo ver un llamativo par de ojos rojos, unos ojos llenos de una llama interna que parecían querer consumirle por completo.

Y tras ese segundo golpeó con toda su fuerza a quien estaba sobre el usando el puño de su espada, al distraerlo lo suficiente logró ponerse de pie y desenfundar la espada.

_No te lo dejaré tan fácil – _le dijo Squalo acariciando su cuello adolorido y levantando la espada amenazadoramente, el atacando se colocó de pie y le miró, con ese llamativo par de ojos rojo ocultos tras la mascara.

_Solo estas comprando tiempo_ – escuchó que el otro le decía antes de adentrarse en el pasillo rumbo a la sala, y a la salida, Squalo apenas alcanzo a reaccionar cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal cerrarse.

El albino simplemente no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Un intruso se había adentrado a su departamento, le había atacado, le había intentado asesinar y después simplemente se había ido, aunque dejando en claro que no seria para siempre.

_Oh mierda – _fue lo único que pudo decir el fotógrafo apoyándose en una pared cercana y dejándose caer hasta quedar sentado en el suelo aun con la espada en su mano.

Al estar a nivel del suelo notó que había algo frente a el, al parecer su atacante había dejado caer algo, parecía un papel, estirándose un poco, solo un poco, tomó dicho papel entre sus pálidos dedos.

Era una fotografía.

Una en donde salían él y Dino. Dino Cavallone.

**Fin Capitulo 1.**


End file.
